


Texting Pack

by Mocking_point



Series: Texting the Pack [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Secret Relationships, Starks as family, text story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: The day to day in the lives in the Starklings. Some get drunk, some have secret relationships revealed and a good time is to be had!
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Taena Merryweather, Elia Sand/Rickon Stark, Jaime Lannister/Dacey Mormont, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell/Myrcella Baratheon, Meera Reed/Arya Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Jon Snow, Myrcella Baratheon/Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Myrcella Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Rickon Stark/Elia Sand, Robin Arryn/Tommen Baratheon, Roslin Frey/Robb Stark, Sarella Sand/Bran Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Loras Tyrell
Series: Texting the Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064000
Comments: 43
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dandelionquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionquake/gifts).



** Stark Kids **

Arya Stark: Jon I need a favor

Jon Snow: I am busy at the moment.

Jon Snow: Can anyone else do it?

Arya Stark: Its a PI favor

Arya Stark: Also its weird you use proper punctuation in text

Jon Snow: I’m not following Joffrey to learn his schedule for you to prank him again.

Sansa Stark: You did that?

Arya Stark: After what he did to you? Hell yes I did

Robb Stark: What did you do?

Aunt Dany: You don’t want to know. It’ll legally give you deniability

Theon: Why is SHE in this chat?

Bran Stark: Why are you?

Theon: That hurts Bran!

Rickon Stark: It also doesnt answer the ?

Jon Snow: Dany is my aunt and part of the pack.

Sansa Stark: Also Robb is in charge of the group and won’t let us take her out.

Aunt Dany: Ouch

Theon: Damn!

Jon Snow: Who do you want investigated.

Arya Stark: Myrcella

Rickon Stark: 👀 👀 👀

Arya Stark: Shes been very… shifty lately 👀

Arya Stark: Shes missed two separate meetings

Sansa Stark: That doesn’t sound like her

Bran Stark: How many meetings has she missed since you guys started the restaurant?

Arya Stark: 0️⃣ 0️⃣ 0️⃣ 

Robb Stark: Yeah I can kinda see why you wanna have her followed

Sansa Stark: I think you are overreacting

Aunt Dany: She is. Shes druk

Aunt Dany: Drunk

Aunt Dany: Very Very Drunk

Aunt Dany: 🍺 🍺 🍺 🍺 🍺

** Myrcie  ** ** 👸🏼 **

Jon Snow: Have you been missing resturant meetings for are meet ups?

Myrcie 👸🏼: One or two

Jon Snow: Arya Is kinda freaked out

Jon Snow: She’s also Drunk

Myrcie 👸🏼: Shit

Myrcie 👸🏼: From a scale of buzzed to Memorial Day weekend 2016 how bad?

** Aunt Dany **

Jon Snow: Is she drunk?

Aunt Dany: Yes

Jon Snow: On a scale how bad is it?

Aunt Dany: Robb & Roslin’s wedding

Jon Snow: Shit…

** Myrcie  ** ** 👸🏼 **

Myrcie 👸🏼: Shit

Myrcie 👸🏼: From a scale of buzzed to Memorial Day weekend 2016 how bad?

Jon Snow: Robb/Roslin’s wedding

Myrcie 👸🏼: Shit!

Jon Snow: Should I tell them?

Myrcie 👸🏼: I’m not telling my family…

Myrcie 👸🏼: I’m not making you put up with that.

Jon Snow: I’ve been dealing with your family since as long as I can remember

Myrcie 👸🏼: Yeah but now Mum and Da are divorced.

Myrcie 👸🏼: He’s not there to get her to shut up

Jon Snow: What about Taena?

Myrcie 👸🏼: Taena? My mum’s friend Taena?

Jon Snow: Yeah

Myrcie 👸🏼: What about Taena?

Jon Snow: Can’t she help keep your mum… well pleasant?

Myrcie 👸🏼: How would she?

Jon Snow: Well they’re dating aren’t they?

Myrcie 👸🏼: What? No!

Jon Snow: …

Myrcie 👸🏼: What?

Jon Snow: I saw them together at Longtable’s

Myrcie 👸🏼: AND???

Jon Snow: They were kissing. She was quite handsy

Myrcie 👸🏼: WTF??? 🤢🤢🤢

** Stark Kids **

Aunt Dany: She is. Shes druk

Aunt Dany: Drunk

Jon Snow: Myrcella has been missing meetings because she hired me.

Aunt Dany: Shes asleep

Aunt Dany: Well she passed out

Aunt Dany: Meera is taking care of her 🙏 🙏 🙏

Sansa Stark: Why did Myrcella hire you?

Robb Stark: You use too many emojis

Theon: She hired him to be a luva!!!

Jon Snow: 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕

Roslin Frey-Stark: Seriously, what is wrong with you?

Bran Stark: 🙄 🙄 🙄

Bran Stark: Can I just say that I love that Roslin is finally comfortable enough to bitch at us?

Rickon Stark: Jons a prostitute now?

Jon Snow: Shut up Theon

Jon Snow: Me too Bran

Sansa Stark: Shut up Theon

Jon Snow: You too Rickon

Jon Snow: Cersei is dating Taena Merryweather.

Sansa Stark: CERSEI!!!

Aunt Dany: Cersei? Cersei Lannister?

Aunt Dany: She practically spat on me when she found out about Me and Irri!

Theon: Been tell you all. Armored Closet Gay

Robb Stark: Never saw that coming

Theon: Hates gays because she hates herself

Roslin Frey-Stark: So Myrcella missing meetings have nothing to with the fact that I saw the two of you making out in her car near Runestones?

Roslin Frey-Stark: At least I hope it was Just making out

Sansa Stark: WHAT???????

Rickon Stark: Jon likes a girl?

Robb Stark: WTF

Robb Stark: You and Myrcella are dating?

Theon: Eh, I think both could do better

Robb Stark: Babe? Why wouldnt you tell me?

Sansa Stark: Prob because it was none of your business

Sansa Stark: And because it gives you plausible deniability once Arya finds out.

Arya Stark: JON SNOW HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!!!

Jon Snow: Dany!

Arya Stark: YOUR SLEEPING WITH MY BUSINESS PARTNER!

Arya Stark: MY BEST FRIEND!

Jon Snow: Roslin you’re dead to me

Arya Stark: I’M AM LEGITIMATELY UPSET!

Aunt Dany: She’s crying right now 😭 😭 😭

Rickon Stark: You use to many emojis

Roslin Frey-Stark: You’re tge one who tried to lie Jon

Jon Snow: Get her to sleep it off!

Aunt Dany: What am I? Her keeper?

Jon Snow: Her roommate!

Aunt Dany: Meera is handling her

Sansa Stark: At least someone can…

Robb Stark: Knock it off Sansa

Jon Snow: Does anyone have Meera’s #️⃣ #️⃣ #️⃣

Robb Stark: Here

_Robb Stark has created new group, The Pack_

_Roslin Frey-Stark added_

_Jon Snow added_

_Cell Baratheon added_

_Sasna Stark added_

_Daenerys Targaryen added_

_Arya Stark added_

_Meera Reed added_

_Bran Stark added_

_Sarella Sand added_

_Rickon Stark added_

_Theon Greyjoy added_

_Loras Tyrell added_

** The Pack  ** ** 🐺 **

Jon Snow: Meera, please just get her to bed a leave her a note that says I’ll talk to her in the morning

Meera Reed: ummm

Arya Stark: I AM STILL AWAKE ASSHOLE!

Jon Snow: Go to sleep Arya

Sasna Stark: Go to sleep Arya

Arya Stark: WHY? SO YOU CAN GO SLEEP WITH MYRCELLA BEHIND MY BACK

Arya Stark: 🖕 🖕 🖕

Sasna Stark: No she’s really not my type.

Roslin Frey-Stark: Please don’t encourage her Sansa

Roslin Frey-Stark: I WILL add your mother to this chat. Don’t test me.

_Sasna Stark has changed their name to Sansa Stark_

Jon Snow: Joke’s on you, we are currently sleeping together as I write this so ha!

Rickon Stark: _**@Sansa Stark**_ How do you change you name!

Cell Baratheon: What is this?

Cell Baratheon: JAECERYS SNOW!

_Cell Baratheon has changed their name to Myrcella Baratheon_

Sansa Stark: _**@Rickon Stark**_ The littlegear icon in the top

_Theon Greyjoy has added Margaery Tyrell_

_Theon Greyjoy has added Yara Greyjoy_

Theon Greyjoy: Added Marg because you know how she’ll get otherwise. Yara too

Arya Stark: OH LOOK! THE TRAITOR IS HERE TOO!

Margaery Tyrell: Thanks You Passive-Aggressive Jackass

Loras Tyrell: Thnx Theon

Myrcella Baratheon: Don’t be like that Arya!

Myrcella Baratheon: Please 🙏 🙏 🙏

Arya Stark: WHY SHOULDN’T I?

Arya Stark: Jokes on you I kicked get fisrt

Meera Reed: Dany got her phone from her. I’ll try to get her to sleep

Sansa Stark: So we’re just gonna ignore the fact that Cersei and Taena are dating?

_Rickon Stark has changed their name to The Wild Wolf_

Margaery Tyrell: Cersei’s What???

Loras Tyrell: Told you _**@Theon Greyjoy**_!

Robb Stark: Rickon Change it back to something normal

Margaery Tyrell: How Do You Know?

Rickon Stark: UR no fun 👎 👎 👎

_The Wild Wolf has changed their name to Rick Stark_

Margaery Tyrell: Do We Know This For Sure?

Jon Snow: I saw them

Myrcella Baratheon: I asked my mom. She denied it but I could hear Taena in the background.

Myrcella Baratheon: Considering its 9:45 on a night Tommen is at dad’s I’m amusing she’s lying

Sansa Stark: And you just believed her

Sansa Stark: LOL Nice

Roslin Frey: Stark: Look who the detective is now, Jonny-Boy!

Theon Greyjoy: IN YOUR FACE!

Sansa Stark: Shut up Theon

Myrcella Baratheon: Who do you thinks been teaching me?

Daenerys Targaryen: Shut up Then

Bran Stark: Shut up Theon

Sansa Stark: Jon is a good teacher. Hes the one to teach me, Arya and Bran how to drive

Sarella Sand: Shut up Theon

Roslin Frey-Stark: Me too ironically enough

Rick Stark: Hey @ **Jon Snow** Im sixteen now! Why havent u taugh me 2 Drive/

Myrcella Baratheon: Yes Jon is an excellent teacher. Especially since he isn’t afraid to hand out _punishments_ if necessary

Sarella Sand: Rickon if there is anyone brave enough to get in a vehicle that you are driving I tip my hat to them!

Bran Stark: @ **Rick Stark** Do you type w/ your nose?

Sansa Stark: Punish?

Sansa Stark: OH EW!

Sansa Stark: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Sansa Stark: 🤮 🤢 🤮 🤢 🤮 🤢 🤮 🤢 🤮 🤢


	2. Chapter 2

**🐟** **The Starks** **🐺**

Roslin Frey-Stark: Catelyn, what do we need to bring for dinner Sunday?

Aunt Cat: Nothing!

Aunt Cat: We have all the parts already

Aunt Cat: Unless you would like to bring the things for salad

Sansa Stark: I’m still bringing the bread

Aunt Cat: Oh good! I almost forgot

Aunt Cat: Jon, we are doing Lasagna because we know Myrcella is vegetarian

Jon Snow: She’s not

Arya Stark: that was for like a month when we were 15

Jon Snow: And she’s not coming

Jon Snow: Who told?

💠: Oh, Jon and Myrcella sittin’ in a tree!

Aunt Cat: She most certainly is!

💠: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Uncle Ned: Really, Lya?

Aunt Cat: Really, Lyanna? I’d expect that from Arya

Arya Stark: hey!

Bran Stark: Is she wrong?

Arya Stark: probably!

Arya Stark: anyway rickon is more likely than any of us!

Rickon Stark: I was gonna get mad but I already had it typed up when Lya sent it

Jon Snow: Sriously who said something

Jon Snow: *seriously

Aunt Cat: Does it matter?

Jon Snow: Little bit

Uncle Ned: Wait you and Myrcella are dating?

Uncle Ned: How long has that ben going on?

💠: Look Ned! you’ll finally get those Nedbert grandbabies you always wanted!

Jon Snow: _No one_ is talking grandbabies

Uncle Ned: Lyanna…

💠: Yet

Jon Snow: Mom!

Bran Stark: Jon that’s so cool how did you italicize?

Sansa Stark: You do have to admit Jon, you too would have gorgeous kids

Jon Snow: Sansa!

💠: I know right! His hair but her color would be perfect wouldn’t it?

Jon Snow: Please Stop

Roslin Frey-Stark: Either set of their eyes would be great too!

Jon Snow: Bran you have to select the specific word and it gives you the option

Jon Snow: Seriously though, who told?

Jon Snow: Looking at you @Arya

Aunt Cat: It doesn’t matter.

Aunt Cat: Please Jon bring her to dinner on Sunday.

Aunt Cat: I am asking nicely

Arya Stark: it wasn’t me I swear!

Arya Stark: I’m cool with you to now!

Arya Stark: Still a little weird though

💠: It could be named Rickard if it’s a boy and Joanna if it’s a girl

Jon Snow: I will talk to her @Aunt Cat but I cannot promise anything

Jon Snow: Please stop…

Sansa Stark: Dibbs on Godmother!

Arya Stark: dibs on godmother

Arya Stark: damn! missed it by that much!

Bran Stark: If Jon is bringing Myrcella and Arya is bringing Meera can I bring Sarella?

Arya Stark: Cmon sansa jon is my fovorite and Myrcella is my BF

Rickon Stark: rudeass @Arya

Sansa Stark: Fine… But dibbs and Bran/Sarella babies!

Uncle Ned: Yes Bran. Anyone wanting to bring significant others may do so.

💠: LOL rickon

Bran Stark: Actually Sans, since she has so many sisters I’d have to go for godfather from this side of the family

Aunt Cat: Rickon Stark! I will not have you use that kind of language!

Robb Stark: Jon I think I mightve been the one to let it slip to Mom

Jon Snow: 😑

Jon Snow: Don’t worry Sansa, you can have dibbs on Robb/Roslin babies

Jon Snow: Since Roslin is pregnant

**Myrcie** 👸🏼

Jon Snow: Hey

Myrcie 👸🏼: Hey 😘

Myrcie 👸🏼: Do you wanna meet up tonight?

Jon Snow: You know I do

Jon Snow: Do you even have to ask?

Myrcie 👸🏼: What are you up to? I’m going over shipping orders, expense reports and pay slips

Myrcie 👸🏼: Literally anything would be more interesting

Jon Snow: But that is not what I wanted to talk about

Jon Snow: Oh I just peaced out of my family’s group text. Told them all Roslin’s pregnant.

Myrcie 👸🏼: Oh what did you want ot talk about?

Myrcie 👸🏼: To*

Myrcie 👸🏼: Is she really?!?!?!?!? 🍾 🎉 🎊 🎈 🥳 🎈 🎊 🎉 🍾

Jon Snow: IDK

Jon Snow: They pissed me off so I let the grenade loose in the chat and muted it

Myrcie 👸🏼: 😮 😮 😮

Myrcie 👸🏼: That’s horrible!

Jon Snow: I’m tired of being the only person in my family who knows how to keep a secret

Jon Snow: Besides my mother ironically.

Jon Snow: Who is already picking out baby names btw.

_Read six minutes ago_

Jon Snow: What?

Myrcie 👸🏼: First I’ve ever heard you speak of you mother.

Myrcie 👸🏼: Arya and my father gush about her but I don’t think you’ve ever said anything

Jon Snow: Well she’s isn’t really my mother. Not really. I’ve always saw her as an older sister more than anything

Jon Snow: Helps she was barely a decade and a half older than me.

Jon Snow: Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat did most of the raising. Of me _and_ her since she was still a minor when I was born.

Myrcie 👸🏼: She still lives with them?

Jon Snow: Yeah…

Myrcie 👸🏼: Why?

_Read 13 minutes ago_

Myrcie 👸🏼: We can talk about something else if you aren’t comfortable

Jon Snow: It’s ok.

Jon Snow: After everything that happened between her and my dad she was legally declared unable to take care of herself.

Myrcie 👸🏼: Oh I’m sorry

Jon Snow: Yeah we have a complicated relationship to say the least.

Jon Snow: Speaking of my family, they want you to coe to dinner Sunday.

Myrcie 👸🏼: Jon Snow, are you asking me to being your girlfriend

Jon Snow: 🤐

Myrcie 👸🏼: You are such a stick in the mud you know that?

Jon Snow: I get that a lot actually.

Jon Snow: Theon and Robb called me the Brooding Bastard in middle school.

Myrcie 👸🏼: Should I bring anything

Jon Snow: Prob your Uncle Stannis’ good wine but I’ll check.

** Robb Stark **

Robb Stark: Your an asshole, you know that?

Jon Snow: 😬

Robb Stark: Why would you say that?

Robb Stark: She’s pissed

Robb Stark: Mom is pissed

Robb Stark: We said sorry!

Jon Snow: _Neither_ of you did actually.

Robb Stark: That’s not th e point!

Robb Stark: The

Jon Snow: Is she pregnant?

Robb Stark: NO!

Jon Snow: Than it is even funnier!

Jon Snow: I’m tired of everyone in this family not minding their own business

Robb Stark: We are not that bad!

Jon Snow: _We had a family meeting when I lost my virginity?_

Jon Snow: And then AGAIN with Arya!

Robb Stark: What ever happened to Ygritte anyway?

Jon Snow: 😠

Jon Snow: Is that what matters now?

Robb Stark: OK Im kinda seeing your point

** 💠 **

💠: Were you going to ever say something?

Jon Snow: Eventually…

💠: You know you can come to me about these things, right?

Jon Snow: I know Mom

💠: She’s very pretty

💠: Prettier than her bitch of a mother

Jon Snow: Mom!

💠: But ironically not prettier than her Uncle Jaime

Jon Snow: Mom!

Jon Snow: OK that was pretty funny

💠: See your dear old mom still knows how to tell a joke

Jon Snow: 🙄

**🐟** **The Starks** **🐺**

Jon Snow: Aunt Catelyn, Myrcella wants to know what she can bring.

Aunt Cat: Oh nothing! She is a guest!

Jon Snow: She’s not a guest.

Jon Snow: She’s been coming around the house Longer than I or she can remember

Aunt Cat: Of course she’s a guest!

Jon Snow: She’s actually been to the house more times than Uncle Brandon and Benjen combined

Benjen Stark: Love you too kid

Arya Stark: Damn that’s cold!

Sansa Stark: Cut him a break That’s obviously not what he meant

Jon Snow: I didn’t mean for that to come out that way

💠: Benny, Don’t get hurt like we actually want you here.

Benjen: 🙄

Benjen: Thanks sis

Jon Snow: Myrcella. Dinner…

Aunt Cat: Oh I don’t know

Aunt Cat: Just tell her to bring ice cream

Bran Stark: Just not Cherry Ice Cream🍒, Sarella is allergic

Rickon Stark: So is Elia

💠: Elia? Like Elia Martell?

Sansa Stark: Who’s Elia 🔎 🔍🕵️🔎🔍

Arya Stark: Elia???

Uncle Ned: Elia?

Robb Stark: Who’s elia and why are we just hearing about her now?

Roslin Frey-Stark: Wait

Roslin Frey-Stark: Elia… Sand?

Bran Stark: Oh Rickon you are an asshole!

Rickon Stark: Yep!

Aunt Cat: Bran, language!

Aunt Cat: Rickon, why would you go on a date with you Brother’s girlfriend’s sister?

Aunt Cat: Was there no one else?

Arya Stark: YOU TOLD MEERA ABOUT THIS BUT NOT ME?

Rickon Stark: Weve been dating a lot longer

Rickon Stark: Since B4 Bran even met Sarella

Jon Snow: He prob told Osha who told Meera @Arya

Rickon Stark: Thats exacty wat I did

Arya Stark: You told you _PROBATION OFFICER_ but not any of us???


	3. Chapter 3

** Maybe: Lyanna Stark **

Maybe: Lyanna Stark: Hello Myrcella, this is Lyanna Stark

Maybe: Lyanna Stark: I got your number from Arya

Myrcella Baratheon: Hello Ms Stark!

Myrcella Baratheon: It is nice to hear from you!

Maybe: Lyanna Stark: Please! Call me Lyanna or Lya

_Contact name changed to Lya Stark_

Myrcella Baratheon: OK Lya

_Contact name changed to Lyanna Stark_

Myrcella Baratheon: Lyanna sounds better actually

Lyanna Stark: 😇

Lyanna Stark: Nice to know that you act like an angel just as much as you look like one

Myrcella Baratheon: Thank you, I don’t know what to say…

Lyanna Stark: I just wanted to say that I know that your mother & I have had our… differences but I do not hold that against you & I hope to get to know you better in the coming months

Myrcella Baratheon: Thank you Lyanna that means a lot

Lyanna Stark: Jon has been much more relaxed & happier as of late & I am guessing that is due to you

****

** Mother **

Mother: I hear you have started dating the Snow boy

Mother: Is there a reason I have not heard this from you?

Myrcella Baratheon: Is there a reason that I did not hear that you were dating Taena from you?

Mother: I told you I am not seeing that woman!

Myrcella Baratheon: Mom I heard her in the background when we were speaking the other day

Myrcella Baratheon: Not to mention I saw the two of you at Longtables

Mother: You saw that!

_Read four minutes ago_

Myrcella Baratheon: Yes. I would think about getting tinted windows if you are going to keep that up

Myrcella Baratheon: Where did you hear about me and Jon

Mother: From your brother

Myrcella Baratheon: Dammit Tommen said he’d keep silence

Mother: No I heard from Joffrey. Tommen knew and didn’t tell me?

Myrcella Baratheon: JOFF! HOW IN THE HELL DID HE FIND OUT???

Mother: I do not know

Mother: I expect to meet this boy. Even if he is a bastard

Myrcella Baratheon: Bastard? Really Mother? It is the 21st century

** Robert **

Robert: SO I HEAR YOU ARE DATING NEDS BOY!

Myrcella Baratheon: No I am dating Jon

Robert: LYAS BOY?

Myrcella Baratheon: Yes

Robert: EVEN BETTER!

Myrcella Baratheon: How’d you find out? Joffrey?

Robert: TOMMEN

Myrcella Baratheon: 😒

** ❄️Jon Snow  ** ** ❄️ **

❄️Jon Snow ❄️: SO I should give you a heads up

❄️Jon Snow ❄️: They want to add you to the Stark women chat

❄️Jon Snow ❄️: I told them I’d let you know fist

Myrcella Baratheon: The Stark Ladies? What are we supposed to talk about?

Myrcella Baratheon: Recipes? Shopping

❄️Jon Snow ❄️: 😑

❄️Jon Snow ❄️: Sent Contact: Meera Reed

❄️Jon Snow ❄️: Sent Contact: Roslin Frey-Stark

❄️Jon Snow ❄️: Sent Contact: Sarella Sand

❄️Jon Snow ❄️: Sent Contact: 💠

Myrcella Baratheon: Who’s that Last one?

❄️Jon Snow ❄️: My mother

Myrcella Baratheon: Oh I already have her number

❄️Jon Snow ❄️: What?

❄️Jon Snow ❄️: How did you get my mother’s number?

_Read 9 minutes ago_

❄️Jon Snow ❄️: Myrcie?

** Uncle Tyrion **

Uncle Tyrion: I always liked Jon Snow.

Uncle Tyrion: He’ll treat you right

Myrcella Baratheon: How many ex GFs of yours did he refuse when they hired him to follow you?

Uncle Tyrion: You see, this is why you are my favorite niece!

Myrcella Baratheon: I’m your only niece!

** Sibs **

Myrcella Baratheon: Do you jackasses not know how to keep a secret fro more than ten minutes?

Tomm: I’m sorry!

Tomm: He heard me talking to Shireen and Edric!

Joff: I completely understand why you were keeping it secret

Joff: He is much beneath you

~~Myrcella Baratheon: Why because he isn’t like you and using me as a punching bag~~

Myrcella Baratheon: Shove off Joff

Myrcella Baratheon: Dad is talking to Uncle Stannis again?

Tomm; Yeah

Tomm; Aunt Selyse left Uncle Stannis. SO Dad and Stannis are living together.

Myrcella Baratheon: Shut up!

Joff: Good. I hate that weasaly bitch

** Baratheon Brood **

Myrcella Baratheon: Shireen! Your parents are getting divorced???

Shireen: THEYRE JUST SEPERATED!!!

Gendry: They were never the most happy couple

Edric ⚡: They’re just separated!

Shireen: Separated!

Shireen: They’ll get back together!

Bella 🔔: OH Shireen…

Mya: Where is she staying?

Shireen: WE are staying with your Dad

Mya: Oh good!

Mya: I’ll drive down Friday afternoon we can all do a sleep over

Gendry: No Joffrey

Edric ⚡: Not Joffrey

Tomm: Can I bring Robin?

Shireen: I don’t like being mean but can we not invite Joffrey?

Mya: OF course no Joffery?

Mya: Who’s Robin

Tomm: Robin Arryn

Myrcella Baratheon: Of course Robin can come!

Myrcella Baratheon: He still needs to meet everyone!

Bella 🔔: And here I thought the little scamp still had a crush on Margaery Tyrell!

To: [KnightofLannister@WMS.com](mailto:KnightofLannister@WMS.com)

From: [Mercygirl97@WCS.net](mailto:Mercygirl97@WCS.net)

Uncle Jaime!

Just checking in! I know that you’ve been at the moment but I just wanted to check in! How are you? How is Dacey? I know Mom doesn’t like her but don’t worry I do and I know Tommen does as well! Uncle Tyrion says that it’s probably because despite her being half your age, she has twice your maturity 😊. I just wanted to check in! Hopefully talk soon!

Your favorite

-Myrcella

P.S. I just started dating Jon Snow

To: [Mercygirl97@WCS.net](mailto:Mercygirl97@WCS.net)

From: [KnightofLannister@WMS.com](mailto:KnightofLannister@WMS.com)

Hello Neice,

You should know you aren’t as clever/funny as you think you are trying to hide that little note at the end. As long as he makes you happy, I am happy for you. Just let him know I am more than willing to fly down there at any moment. Dacey is fine, please do not tell anyone we have not told anyone but her motehr and I like to give the news in person but you are my favorite so I don’t mind telling you; Dacey is pregnant! We plan on flying down on the 82nd so make sure to mark your calendar and make sure the Snow boy will be there.

Yours always

-Uncle Jaime

** Arya 🤺 **

Arya 🤺: Question?

Myrcella Baratheon: Shoot

Arya 🤺: Did you ever tell Jon about sophomore year?

Myrcella Baratheon: What about Sophomore year?

Read 21 minutes ago

Myrcella Baratheon: Oh wait you don’t mean…

Arya 🤺: Yeah!

Myrcella Baratheon: You didn’t? You tell him everything!

Arya 🤺: Considering that when it came out how Jon lost his virginity we had a family meeting, I kept it to myself

Arya 🤺: Then they found out about me and Alla Tyrell and we had the meeting anyway… 😡

Myrcella Baratheon: Shit…

Myrcella Baratheon: Don’t say anything to him. I’ll talk to him.

Myrcella Baratheon: I don’t want it to seem like I’m keeping secrets.

Read 2 hours ago

Arya 🤺: Should I give him some tips? Maybe about that thing you like…

Myrcella Baratheon: DON’T YOU DARE!


	4. Chapter 4

** Arya **

Jon Snow: So….

Arya: I’m guessing that Cella told you?

Jon Snow: Can’t say I’m not disappointed…

Arya: Well that’s what you get!

Arya: She and I have a history! Get over it!

Jon Snow: Not that fool!

Jon Snow: The fact that you felt you couldn’t tell me

Arya: Oh…

Arya: Well you didn’t tell me!!!!

Jon Snow: We were going to next weekend

Jon Snow: Why do you think that we were hosting dinner at my apartment that Sunday

Jon Snow: When do I ever host dinner???

Arya: Well you’ve been dating fr months and didn’t tell me!

Jon Snow: Well we were sure if we _were_ dating or just having fun

Arya: Ew 🤢

Jon Snow: Sound familiar?

Arya: HEy!

Arya: That is totally different!

Arya: We were figuring things out

Jon Snow: IS that what they’re calling it now???

Arya: 😡😡😡

Jon Snow: Moonlit picnics. Doesn’t sound like you Arya… 😘 😘 😘

** The Pack  ** ** 🐺 **

Arya: Before Jon has the opportunity to be an asshole; Me and Myrcella dated in HS

Mercy💚: Arya!

Sansi 💅: I knew it!

Sansi 💅: Robb, Marg you both owe me $20!!!

Robb 🐺: You did. You called it.

Arya: You guys were betting on my dating life

Jon Snow: You bet my mother and Dany that Ygritte was on top the first time we had sex…

Arya: 🤷♀️

Dany 🐲: Best $20 I ever lost

Marg 💛: So you two actually are dating?

Marg 💛: And Myrcella likes girls as well?

Mercy💚: Yes

Mercy💚: & kinda

Jon Snow: Mercy, did you change my contact names?

Arya: Oh you have pet names for each other?

Arya: How cute

Mercy💚: You were taking too long in the shower and ‘Myrcie’ looks weird

Bran 📘: Can you guys stop! I am trying to study

Arya: Oh gross! I don’t need to know that! 🤢 🤮 🤢 🤮 🤢 🤮

Jon Snow: 😕

Mercy💚: Babe your contacts are soooo boring!

Jon Snow: Why _Green_ Hearts?

Mercy💚: Matches my eyes

Sansi 💅: 💚👁️💚👁️💚👁️

Roslin: Bran, I am downstairs in the kitchen.

Roslin: That does not sund like studying!

Bran 📘: 😶

Sarella 🏹: Sorry…

Loras ⚔️: So @Cella, how’s the family taking the news?

Mercy💚: Well enough

Mercy💚: Had to sit through my mom training to explain what FWB were so that was fun

Mercy💚: Tomm, Mya, Shireen and Edric are all staying at my apartment this weekend and we’re gonna talk about it there

😈Rickon 😈: Aren’t you a little old for sleepovers

Mercy💚: Jon and I have plenty of Sleepovers. 💋 💋 💋

Mercy💚: Not to mention Trystane says that you and Elia have had plenty of “sleepovers” 🤨

Arya: Ew! Cella!

Sarella 🏹: Like your sleepovers with my sister?

Sansi 💅: Oh really???

Sansi 💅: Myrcella!

😈Rickon 😈: Wait no!

Mercy💚: Yeah that’s what I thought

** Lady Alys, Sam 📚, Gilly **

Jon Snow: Oh yeah, my family knows

Lady Alys: Bout time Snow

Sam 📚: What did they say?

Gilly: Did you tell her that WE knew?

Jon Snow: Yeah

Jon Snow: They’re being their tyical selves

Jon Snow: They’re forcing me to bring her Sunday

Lady Alys: What I wouldn’t give to have tcikets to see that

Jon Snow: She knows Sam knew, so she knew you knew

Gilly: 🙄

Jon Snow: Was that directed at me or Alys

Gilly: BOTH!

** Mom  ** ** ❄️ **

Mom ❄️: What are you and Myrcella doing on Friday

Jon Snow: She is doing something with her siblings

Jon Snow: Why what’s up?

Mom ❄️: I wanted to do dinner with you and her before exposed to everyone

Jon Snow: Mom…

Mom ❄️: Jon pls. I don’t ask for a lot

_Read four minutes ago_

Jon Snow: How about Lunch on Thursday?

Mom❄️: 💖 💖 💖

Mom❄️: Thank you son

****

** Marg  ** ** 💛 ** ** ,  ** ** Mercy💚 **

Marg 💛: Jon! My twin from another bin!

Mercy💚: ???

Mercy💚: Do you mean Brother from another Mother

Jon Snow: No

Jon Snow: Wait have you not heard this story?

Mercy💚: Let’s pretend I haven’t…

Jon Snow: 😕

Jon Snow: Margaery and I were born the same day & ended up next to each other in the Nursery

Marg 💛: Hence twin from another bin

Jon Snow: Marg is about to say that that she’s older

Marg 💛: Also I just wanna say I’m still older

Marg 💛: 6 hours and 12 minutes!

Marg 💛: Oh screw you Jon

Jon Snow: Did you want something?

Marg 💛: OH yes

Marg 💛: I just wanted to say that if you two are looking to spice things up in the bedroom, you both have my ###

Jon Snow: Margaery…

Jon Snow: What

Jon Snow: THE LITERAL

Mercy💚: Jon!

Mercy💚: Let’s not say anything rash

Mercy💚: And maybe hear her out

Jon Snow: ???

Jon Snow: Mercy?

Marg 💛: 😁 😁 😁


	5. Chapter 5

** Sansa 👩‍🦰, Arya 🤺, Margaery 💛 Tyrell, Myranda Royce, Mya, Unk 909, Unk 347 **

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; Hey, so Shae left our apartment

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; She kinda left me in the clutch. Does anyone know of any opening or people in need of roommates?

Myrcella Baratheon; She just left you?

Myrcella Baratheon; No Word, no nothing?

Mya; Oh that sucks sweetheart!

Myranda Royce; What a bitch!

Myrcella Baratheon; She is a gold digging tramp is what she is!

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; I know, but I owed her…

Arya 🤺; Didn't you uncle date her?

Myrcella Baratheon; "date"

Myrcella Baratheon; who are the 909 and 347 ###?

Unk 909; Jeyne Poole, and Sansa I think Jory is looking?

Unk 347; Beth Cassel and Jeyne how do you know that?

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; Thanks but no thanks Jeynie. I'd rather not room with someone who regularly babysat me… I might as well move back home with my parents…

_909 changed to Jeyne Poole (Sansa's friend)_

_347 changed to Beth Cassel (Sansa’s Friend)_

Myranda Royce; So I just talked to Mya, we can share a room if you'd like to move in

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; Oh no!

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; I don't want to put any one out!

Myranda Royce; Well Harry is looking as well

Margaery 💛 Tyrell; Hardyng????

Myranda Royce; Yeah, he works nights and a lot of people don't like rooming like that

Arya 🤺; Hardyng is a horrible choice for SANSA of all people

Arya 🤺; He'll have her bent over a table before the first month is up

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; AYRA!!!

Jeyne Poole (Sansa's friend); What the hell is your deal?

Myrcella Baratheon; Arya Minsa Stark!

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; Screw you arya!

** Arya 🤺 **

Myrcella Baratheon; Dude…

Arya 🤺; What with her history with men you know I am right.

Myrcella Baratheon; Doesn't mean you have to say it!

Arya 🤺; She knew about you and Jon and didn’t say anything!

Myrcella Baratheon; And that justifeis what you said???

Myrcella Baratheon; Wait she did?

Arya 🤺; Yeah the one time she knows how to keep a secret!

Myrcella Baratheon; Either way you werent there for the worse of it

Arya 🤺; …

Arya 🤺; I'm not apologizing…

** Sansa 👩‍🦰 **

Myrcella Baratheon; Sorry about her

Sansa 👩‍🦰; IT's fine

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; I'm used to it

Myrcella Baratheon; I have an extra room?

Myrcella Baratheon; Well really I am using it as a office but I never use it

Sansa 👩‍🦰; No thanks, I really don't need to here you and my cousin having crazy monkey sex

Myrcella Baratheon; Sansa!

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; *hear

Myrcella Baratheon; And you are going to be pissed about arya?!?!?

Sansa 👩‍🦰; A) You and Jon are already dating

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; B) Arya didn't have to walk in on you two doing it in a parking lot!

Myrcella Baratheon; When were you at the Crag

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; C) These situations are _completely_ different

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; I saw it at Moat Cailin!!!

Myrcella Baratheon; 😬😬😬

Sansa 👩‍🦰; How many parking lots have you two done that in???

** The Pack 🐺 **

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; Ok I'm moving out of my apartment

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; Anyone able to help?

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; O course!

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; When?

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; Saturday

Robbie ; What? Why?

Sansa 👩‍🦰; Shae mved out.

Sarella; Why?

Myrcella Baratheon; Knowing shae? The day ended in "Y"

Rick; 🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄

Myrcella Baratheon; Don't give me that Rickon!

Rick; 🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄

Bran; Obviously we are going to help.

Yara; I'll be there

Yara; Day? Time?

Sansa 👩‍🦰; Saturday 10

Sansa 👩‍🦰; I'll get drinks for Saturday?

~~Arya 🤺; Don’t we have plans Saturday Night?~~

Message Deleted 

~~Arya 🤺; Oh don’t be that way Sansa!~~

Message Deleted 

Sarella ; I talked to my sisters

Sarella ; We'll all be around to help

Sansa 👩‍🦰 ; All eight of you?

Sarella ; Yeah

Sarella ; I wouldn't invite your aunt though. My father might show up

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; She'll be at the track all day taking care of the horses

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; Also Arya, we moved it to Sunday

Margaery 💛 Tyrell; Loras and I will be there

Loras; We will?

Margaery 💛 Tyrell; We will!

Loras; We will…

** Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️ **

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; Hey you doing anything Sunday night?

Myrcella Baratheon; I'm guessing it has to do with those mysterious planning you and Arya were talking about?

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; We're playing D&D with Benjen after Sunday dinner

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; Usually it is all six of us but Rick and Robb can't make it so we need an alt

Myrcella Baratheon; This like those memes where you invite your gf because you need a healer?

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; What? No

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; That’s what we have Sansa for

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; Sansa is a bard (musical warrior, Arya is a rogue (sneaky thief), Bran is a Druid (nature warrior) I am a ranger

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; Do you want to join?

Myrcella Baratheon; Unfortunately I cannot. Dinner with the Sibs and cousins.

Myrcella Baratheon; Why don't ou invite Margaery

_Read 16 minutes ago_

Myrcella Baratheon; Don't make things weird

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; I'm not being weird

Myrcella Baratheon; Youre being weird.

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; No I'm not!

Myrcella Baratheon; I'm not getting into a "Nuh-Uh" "Yeah-Huh" fight with you

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; …

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; She left her bra at my apartment…

Myrcella Baratheon; See you are being weird!

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; No I’m not!

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; My mom found it

Myrcella Baratheon Youre talking to your mom!

Myrcella Baratheon; That’s great!!!

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; Not really. Shes mad because she thinks I'm cheating on you

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; As if _she_ can throw stones…

Myrcella Baratheon; Why? How could she know it wasn't mine?

Myrcella Baratheon; You didn’t tell her did you?!?!?!

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; …

Myrcella Baratheon; What?

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; Don’t make me say it

Myrcella Baratheon; Say what?

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️ Myrcella…

Myrcella Baratheon; What? Just say it

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; It's kinda obvious that the bra doesn't belong to you…

Myrcella Baratheon; ???

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; Because of the size discrepancy

Myrcella Baratheon; 😡😡😡

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; You asked!

Myrcella Baratheon; I know

Myrcella Baratheon; Just messing with you

Myrcella Baratheon; Is it really that big of a difference

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; Very much so

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; You have a nicer ass if that's any consolation…

Myrcella Baratheon; It does!

Myrcella Baratheon; 😁😁😁

Myrcella Baratheon; Although you are comparing our assets????

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; 😐

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; Nice try

Myrcella Baratheon; Do you want me to talk to your mom?

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; I do but I can only imagine that it'll be awkward…

Myrcella Baratheon; Ill manage 🤷‍♀️ 🤷‍♀️ 🤷‍♀️

****

** Lyanna Stark **

Myrcella Baratheon; So Jon told me what happened.

Lyanna Stark; I am very sorry sweetling

Myrcella Baratheon; Wait

Myrcella Baratheon; Before you jump to conclusions let me just say he didn't cheat

Lyanna Stark; Myrcella…

Lyanna Stark; I found another girl's bra in his apartment…

Myrcella Baratheon; Yes…

Myrcella Baratheon; And I was the one who took it off said girl

_Read 18 minutes ago_

Myrcella Baratheon; Lyanna?

Lyanna Stark; Gods my son bats way out of his league…

Myrcella Baratheon; Lyanna! Don't say that! That's mean!

Lyanna Stark; It's true though. He looks just like me so I can say it…

Myrcella Baratheon; 🙄

Myrcella Baratheon; Please talk to Jon though

Myrcella Baratheon; He was so happy that you all were talking again

Lyanna Stark; HE was? Truly?

Myrcella Baratheon; Very much so

Lyanna Stark; Thank you.

Lyanna Stark; I'll call him right now.

Lyanna Stark; I'm very happy for you both and the Dayne girl

Myrcella Baratheon; Dayne girl?

** Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️ **

Myrcella Baratheon; Have you tald your family about your cousin yet?

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; Not yet

Myrcella Baratheon; Bby you really need to start telling your family about these things

Myrcella Baratheon; You mother thinks we're sleeping with Allyria…

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; 🤢🤢🤢

Myrcella Baratheon; Although I explained everything

Myrcella Baratheon; She said she wouldn't say anything

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; NO!

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; She's worse at keeping secrets than Sansa!!!

Myrcella Baratheon; Uh-oh

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; Don't worry I will talk to her. In the meantime I'm inviting everyone over my place Thursday to talk about it so she doesn't slip to early...

Myrcella Baratheon; OK, but after you do that try to get home as soon you can

Myrcella Baratheon; We are waiting on you

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; We?

Myrcella Baratheon; Yes we

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; OH!

Jon❄️❄️❄️❄️; I'll be there soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter will be a little deeper in word count and content

**_ Margaery _ **

Jon Snow: You disappeared again this morning.

Margaery: D'awww Jon. Did you miss me

Jon Snow: Myrcella was dissapointed

Margaery: Jon you don't have to pretend. You missed me!

Jon Snow: Marg, You've known me since literally the day we were born.

Jon Snow: You know I am fine with you doing you

Margaery: What happen to keeping it casual?

Jon Snow: But Mercy was upset

Jon Snow: I think when you spend more than four nights a week somewhere it's no longer casual

Jon Snow: You should probably apologize

Margaery: She really was upset?

Jon Snow: Yeah, at least stick around to say goodbye

Jon Snow: And I wouldn't mind seeing you in the morning either

Margaery: D'awww you do care!!!

Jon Snow: I'm taking it back

Margaery: Too late!!!

Margaery: 💚💛💚💛💚💛

**_ 🐟 The Starks 🐺 _ **

Sansa Stark: I think we need to hold an intervention

Mother: I don't think that's a good idea

Sansa Stark: It's not for you this time Lyaa

Mother: Oh ok!

Mother: Who are we saving?

Sansa Stark: Your Son

Aunt Cat: Why are we having an intervention for Jon?

Arya Stark: And why are we talking about in a group he is a part of

Sansa Stark: WE need to have an intervention because…

Sansa Stark: HE AND MYRCELLA KEEP HAVING SEX IN PUBLIC PLACES!!!!

Roslin Frey-Stark: Again Jon?

Arya Stark: Where this time lol

Mother: Jon!

Mother: What do they mean again???

Jon Snow: 😡😡😡

Sansa Stark: High Heart's

Sansa Stark: Seriously Jon it needs to stop

**_ Eggy🥚🥚🥚 _ **

Eggy🥚🥚🥚: I hear you're dating a Lannister

Jon Snow: She's a Baratheon

Jon Snow: And what rock have you been living under?

Eggy🥚🥚🥚: Rhae is piiiiissssseeeeedddd

Jon Snow: Why?

Eggy🥚🥚🥚: She's a Lannister

Jon Snow: She's a Baratheon

Jon Snow: And tell rhea stop being overprotective

Jon Snow: Actually one sec

_Jon Snow has added Rhae to the group_

Jon Snow: Rhae , stop being overprotective

Rhae: She's a Lannister!!!

Jon Snow: 💢💢💢

Jon Snow: And Egg? Tell your GF if she doesn't stop saying shit in the chat Before I start

Eggy🥚🥚🥚: What? What Girlfreid?

Rhae: We know about you and Sansa numbnuts

Eggy: You both suck I hope you kbow that!

Jon Snow: 🤷🤷🤷

**_ Rhae _ **

Rhae: Don't think I don't I don't know about you and the Tyrell girl

Jon Snow: How?

Rhae: You aren't the only one who knows how to follow people

Jon Snow: 😐😐😐

**_ Mother _ **

Mother: Jon…

Jon Snow: I know, I know

Mother: Am I gonna get to meet the Tyrell girl as well?

Jon Snow: Mother, I can barely get her for more than a few hours at a time

Mother: 🤨

Jon Snow: Let's not pretend like you don't understand what the relationship between us really is…

Mother: 🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢

Jon Snow: Really

Mother: 😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁

Jon Snow: Do you want to play D&D Sunday?

Mother: Is that even a question?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest prompts


End file.
